


Thorin's coherence

by Ciajka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciajka/pseuds/Ciajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a comic about Thorin's coherence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's coherence

my deviantart: http://ciajka.deviantart.com/art/Thorin-s-coherence-505334164

my tumblr: http://scienceisnoteverythingdrawings.tumblr.com/post/107339199534/scienceisnoteverythingdrawings-i-saw-the-last


End file.
